N7: The Special Operations
by ArchAng3l
Summary: The Reapers have arrived and the galaxy is at war. Earth and Kar' Shan already gone, Palavan soon. Among the chaos, individuals with certain skills are rising. Skills all involved in the art of killing. Heroes, vagrants, terrorists, criminals, all rising to defend what is theirs. And we need the best if we are going to win this war. This is Col. Vulpan Caesseron, and we are the N7.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, you all waited for it, and I know it took a while, but here it is! The N7 story that takes place throughout the galaxy. I want to apologize for its delay, but I had a lot of personal shit going on, and I had to coordinate EVERY SINGLE CHARACTER REQUEST. I couldn't say no to any bodies! I want you also to all check the other N7 story I'm writing that runs alongside this one, N7 Earth. But I'm sure you finally want to get at this story, so I'll stop talking.**

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

**Letter/Website Writing**

"_Cellphone/Communicator Speak"_

_Time Stamp: Several months from now._

"Fuck! Everybody get to the shuttle now!" Kya shouted as she created a small, flickering barrier wall. Shots, explosions , and bullets impacted the crippling energy wall as Kya desperately tried to keep it up to defend her retreating squadmates.

Nick was doing his best to carry Wolverine's unconscious form onto the shuttle, while Mike was trying to kill anything that got close. Kya watched as purple blue 'cable' materialized from Mike's left hand. He threw it toward a Brute, wrapping it around its upper torso.

"Get over here, ya overweight crab bastard!" He yelled as he ripped the Reaper forward, placing the barrel of his At-12 Raider under its head, and blowing it away. While the image would normally bring some relief and smiles, it was soured by the unfortunate whine of an overheated clip.

"Shit, that was my last one!" Mike shouted as he threw his shotgun to the ground. Bullets whizzed and snapped all around him as he switched to his M-5 Phalanx, taking as careful shots as he could to make them count.

"Janus! Get your ass over here; help me get Wolverine in the shuttle! You know how heavy this is!" Nick yelled to the teammate he had grown quite close to over the course of the damn war.

Mike turned and ran toward Nick and Wolverine's downed form. Kya's already exhausted barrier (she herself was not doing much better in terms of her own stamina reserves) finally flickered out of existence in a snap. Kya drew her N7 eagle and started spraying at the uncountable amount of Reaper forces headed toward them.

"Kya hurry! We're on!" She heard one of the guys shout. A few Cannibals and Marauders fell from Mattock fire, so she turned and sprinted toward the open door of the Alliance shuttle. Nick and Mike were crouched, Nick firing his M-96 Mattock and Mike firing Nick's N7 Crusader. Leaping into the shuttle, She turned towards the pilot and shouted, "Get us outta here Frank!" before her feet even touched the floor.

The shuttle lifted off the ground and sped away from the overrun position.

Kya sat down, exhausted from the nonstop fighting they had done and the amount of biotic ability she had dished out. Which, for her was saying something if she was this tired. Exhaling deeply, she closed her eyes. "Finally over."

"Not yet" Nick said angrily. "Looks like we got Harvesters and Reaper fighters." He explained as he activated the shuttles door turret.

Pulling back the loading mechanism, the turret roared as he let loose fire upon their chasers. "Ugh, these bastards don't quit! PISS OFF!" He yelled as he held down the turret's trigger.

Explosions rocked the air around the aircraft as the Harvesters tried blasting it apart. Energy fire from the fighter whizzed by, sometimes impacting the hull of the shuttle.

"Ha! That's right you assholes! Suck my bullets!" Nick screamed as he tried his best to keep the shuttle intact as he could. Frank up front tried his best to maneuver the shuttle without throwing them out the open door.

Suddenly, a red flashing light and a loud blaring erupted in the shuttle. "What the… that's the missile lock warning!?" Frank called back.

Two missiles streaked past the open door, exploding, rocking the vehicle. Mike opened the door on the other side, preparing the other door's turret. "Aw fuck. Cerberus is back!"

"Oh that's just perfect!" Kya snarled. "Reapers on one side, Cerberus on the other, BOTH of them tryin' to kill us!"

Mike cursed as he held onto Wolverine. "I don't think this could get ANY worse!"

Nick turned his head to Mike. "Don't EVER say that man! What did I tell you about saying shit like that!"

Mike loaded another charge into the turret. "And what did I tell you! You need to relax! You are being superstitious!"

The second he said that, a different alarm sounded. "What the hell is that!?" Mike asked.

Frank's hand flew across the controls. "THAT, would be our fuel alarm. One of the many people trying' to kill us must've nicked our fuel line. Whether or not they hit our engines-" he was cut off as the shuttle shook as a missile impacted the side of the craft. "-like they just did, we are going down. I'm tryin' my best to stay airborne as long as I can till I can land. Well, as safe as possible given the situation."

The missile warning sounded off again. "Well ladies and gentlemen. I think its official, we're dead." Frank said, quite calmly as a matter of fact.

The missile impacted with the flying craft and the shuttle started to spin out of control, plummeting toward the jungle below.

"Mayday, mayday, mayday." Kya lost track of what Frank was saying after that. She gripped her seat as if it was her lifeline. The g-force of the spin disoriented her as her feet were lifted into the air. She watched as Nick and Mike wrap around their respective turrets to hold.

Kya saw Wolverine's unconscious form start to slide. Kya reached out, wrapping her hand around Wolverine's shoulder plate. But the genetically enhanced super soldier was much heavier than the average human, so Kya's wasn't strong enough to keep her hold.

Wolverine's body slammed into Nick, throwing him off the turret, both of them flying out the shuttle. Kya's attempt to save Wolverine also had the unintended side –effect of loosening her grip.

_No, not like this. Not falling. Damnit! Let me die on a battlefield, or even better, in a bed surrounded by grandchildren a long time from now!_

Kya's left hand grew looser around her handle. "Kya!" She turned to see Mike's outstretched hand. Kya reached out with her free hand, struggling against the force of the spinning shuttle.

_Almost!_ Their finger brushed, and then Mike disappeared out the open door. That's when the handle of her seat broke off. And the last thing she saw the shuttle spinning in the opposite direction and the jungle canopy rushing up at her.


	2. Start of Operations

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

**Letter/Website Writing**

"_Cellphone/Communicator Speak"_

Kya sat on her bed in her loose navy blue marine fatigues, assembling and disassembling her M-99 Saber assault rifle, then disassembling and reassembling again. She had just come back after hearing the news. Earth had been attacked, and had fallen. To keep her mind occupied, she had been doing weapon maintenance, for the past three hours.

_I can't believe Earth is…gone. God what is happening to Mom and Dad and…oh God. _She brought her hands up to her face. She let out a long, slow, exhale. _Get a grip Wolfe, you're a SEAL, you're an N7, you are a Wolfe. _

She assembled her rifle for the last time. She was ready for orders, to get her home back. She placed her rifle on her desk, made a vain attempt to crack her back. _Gonna take a nice shower, maybe got to the mess hall and get me some food._

She took a step to the shower when a knock came from her door. _Guess my plan is gonna have to wait. _Her door opened revealing some random marine she didn't know. She was still new to the ship she had recently been posted on.

The marine quickly saluted, one Kya returned. "Ma'am, you've been asked to go to the communications room. Incoming message."

"A message? From who?"

"Couldn't say ma'am. Just that they needed you for it." The marine then turned and walked down the hall.

Kya closed the door to her room and jogged to the comm room. _What the hell do they need me for? Am I getting a mission? I thought we were trying to regroup all our forces before we tried anything._

The door to the comm room swished open as she approached it. Stepping in she saw three other individuals in the room.

One was to her left, a fairly good looking man that looked about her age. He had light brown hair that was flipped up in the front. He had blue eyes that got greener the closer you got to the pupil. He had a small scar, going upwards on his jaw; it was maybe an inch long. Around his neck were dog tags His outfit was a sleeveless Alliance special forces t-shirt, exposing his fairly muscled arms, as well as a few tattoos. He had the same his navy colored marine fatigues for pants, the same she was wearing, with the same boots. He looked to her, arching an eyebrow.

Across from her was a man in a loose tank top, cargo pants, and sneakers. The outfit didn't look like it was his, but given to him. He had several scars from incisions and injection points over several points of his body. His had an average build, black hair that fell to his chin and a scar on his left cheek. He sat in a squat, reading an actual paper page book. He looked up to her as she entered the room, but then returned to the book after a few seconds.

Finally, a very large figure stood in the corner. They easily stood at or above 7 feet, and were in a full suit of combat armor, helmet included. The type was one she had never seen before, but she saw Cerberus logos on the shoulder and chest plates, however they all looked like someone had used a knife to run a gash through each. The armor also seemed to have a been recently repainted navy blue, to look like Alliance colors.

The door shut behind her, and locked. "Um…" She started, feeling a bit embarrassed that she had no idea why they were here.

"We aren't in the loop either Chief." The marine to her left said. He pushed off the wall and walked over to her, extending a hand. "Lieutenant Nick Robson, N7 marine."

Kya gave a small smile and grasped is hand firmly. " Gunnery Chief Kya Wolfe, N7 marine as well. Well, a new one anyway." She added, losing the smile.

Nick shook his head "Chief you were recommended for the N7 program, that alone entitles you to my respect. But you passed and graduated. Doesn't matter how long ago."

Kya's smile returned. She turned to the other members of the room and was about to speak when the QEC activated, its blue light forming the shape of Admiral Hackett.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming. I know you are all probably confused and itching for a fight so I'll be as quick as I can. As you are aware, our home planet of Earth, was attacked, and subsequently overrun with a massive unknown enemy force. This force is known as the Reapers, a race of sentient machines of incredible power."

"The Reapers sir? The things from Commander Shepard's reports sir?" The lieutenant asked.

"The very same Lieutenant. They are hitting us at every front, and we have to hit them back. We have acquired the blueprints for a prothean super weapon that we call the Crucible. In theory, it should be powerful enough to stop the Reapers. We have the blueprints. What we need are scientists to build it, and soldiers to strike back till we get it finished. That is where you come in. We are gathering dossiers on any and all operatives and scientists we can use. Which leads to the reason you are here. We are going to strike back where we can, and build up our assets."

Hackett's image disappeared and in his place was an unmoving image of another man. He looked in his late twenties, perhaps early thirties. He was handsome, had loose hair on his head that led to a braided tail. Oddly enough, he wore glasses on his face which was a bit strange because it was standard medicare to get poor eyes fixed. He wore cargo pants with military boots, some kind of shirt with a cargo vest over it, and a lab coat topping the whole outfit off.

"This is Dr. Patrick Gunthar. A genius in every sense in the word. I personally believe that he ranks within the top five smartest people in the galaxy. He is also a personal friend of Commander Shepard. He went to ground a little over a year ago, after doing a favor for the commander. Even the Shadow Broker hasn't been able to track him."

The man with the long hair spoke up. "The Alliance is buddy buddy with the Shadow Broker now?"

The admiral turned to him "Need to know basis soldier. As I was saying, he recently contacted us. The Reapers are attacking on all our fronts, and he is in danger. The Reapers have begun the assault on the planet Intai' sei, where he is located. Initial reports suggest there are Cerberus forces as well after him."

Kya stepped forward. "Cerberus wants him sir?"

Hackett nodded. "Yes Gunnery Chief. I believe they wish to use him as a test subject. See the reason for Dr. Gunthar's extremely high intelligence is that while he was in the womb, his parents implanted the routine of an artificial intelligence into his conscience. He is a biological computer. Commander Shepard reported that Cerberus was experimenting on this sort of thing while fighting against the Collectors."

"So wait," the long haired man said, standing up. "This guy can say, hack computers with his mind?"

"No, he just takes in knowledge at an impossible rate, has an eidetic memory, and has an IQ that breaks the charts." Hackett answered. "which is why you need to get him out of there, he is an asset we cannot afford to lose."

Nick saluted. Roger sir, we'll get it done. He's a friend of the Commander, we'll get him outta there in one piece."


	3. Getting Acclimatized

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

**Letter/Website Writing**

"_Cellphone/Communicator Speak"_

The shuttle bay doors opened and the team leaped out onto the landing platform of the small facility, built into the Cliffside. As the cleared the platform, their shuttle pilot, one Flight captain Frank Williams, shut the door behind them and maneuvered the Kodiak back into the sky. _"Landing zone is too hot to stick around guys. Reaper and Cerberus air support won't be a problem for you guys 'cus you'll be inside the base, but I can't just sit out here waiting. Radio me once you've gotten the good doctor, and I'll be back to pick you up."_

"Got it Frank. Okay guys, let's get the doc and get the hell outta here." Nick said to the squad.

"Sir, yes sir!" Kya shouted in return."

"Agreed. Let's do this fast. The situation deteriorates by the minute." The long haired man, who had introduced himself as Mike Janus, said.

The squad simply got a quick green blip of agreement on their omni-tools from Wolverine.

"Doesn't talk much, does he?" mike quipped as the entered the facility.

The second the squad turned their first corner, barricaded Cerberus troops opened fire on them. Rolling to cover, the team prepared a response, but before they could, Wolverine kicked…KICKED …his cover pad toward the Cerberus troops, impacting against several of them. Without losing momentum, Wolverine covered the distance between him and the troops within seconds, leaping, and rebounding off the wall, landing within the center of the Cerberus squad. Immediately, he mule-kicked the two troop to his back, sending them careening over the N7 team into the far wall. They hit the wall, and fell to the floor, unmoving. Wolverine recovered quickly from his move, returning to his feet. Picking up a trooper that had yet to recover from the debris Wolverine had kicked at them earlier; Wolverine brought him over his leg, and snapped the trooper's spine with it. Throwing the body into two other troopers rushing him, he reached out and grabbed the thirds M-25 Hornet, crushing it slightly in his hand. He grabbed the troopers head with his other hand, and released the semi-crushed weapon to grip the troopers shoulder, and promptly snapped his neck. To finish the quick ballet of death off, Wolverine quickly retrieved his Harrier assault rifle, and tore through the remaining two troopers who were just getting back up.

All of this took about ten seconds to accomplish. Needless to say, the rest of the squad stood, stunned with slack jaws.

"…Holy shit." Mike muttered.

"I've seen vids from the Krogan Rebellions, and I don't think I have ever seen anything as lethally swift and brutal as what I just saw." Nick said to no one in particular.

Wolverine merely shrugged in response, and gestured his head in the direction of dr. Gunthar's location.

000

"Hold the position! We can't let them get to the target! We bunker down here and stall them enough so that Poseidon team reaches the doctor!" A Cerberus Centurion yelled to his team as they exchanged fire with the N7 team in a large vehicle depot room.

"We gotta find a way past these guys!" Kya shouted as her Saber picked off troopers with its powerful rounds.

"I have an idea. I can force them into cover with a couple grenades, then Wolverine can rush them, while we pick off who we can."

"With respect Robson," Mike turned to him. "I think I have a quicker plan that doesn't rely on the super soldier."

"Go for it man, if you got an idea. There is no established leader." Nick responded.

"Okay, here goes." Mike placed his Raider down, and reached out with his two arms. Suddenly, two purple tendrils of biotic power lashed out from his hands and attached themselves to the ceiling.

"AAAAAAUUUUUGH!" Mike screamed as he pulled, and brought a section of the ceiling down right on top of the Cerberus squad.

"Wow. I can pull of some crazy stuff with my biotics, but biotic cables!? That's incredible!" Kya said.

Mike staggered to a knee, taking deep, painful breathes. "Trust me; the process to get is not worth it. Plus, I'm pretty sure I'm not supposed to pull that much weight."

Nick picked off any remaining troopers, or the few that had dug themselves out of the rubble. "Can you move man?" He called back.

Mike slowly returned to his feet. "I'm good Robson. I'm not some punk ass recruit."

"Then let's go. We are closing in on the doctor." He replied as he opened the door leading out of the room. The squad moved quickly down the hallways, their weapons and skills ready to be unleashed on whoever would be unfortunate to appear in their way.

Reaching a door at the end of the hallway, the team stacked up on either side, preparing to breach.

"Okay," Kya said. "This door leads to a large cargo area of this facility. According to the schematics we have, on the other side of it is an elevator that leads to the command center. That's where Dr. Gunthar is."

"Almost got this thing done." Mike muttered.

Kya slapped the door opening hologram, and the doors slid open. The squad brought their weapons to bear, gritted their teeth, and bound into the cargo holding bay. And immediately skidded to a halt and backed right back through the door.

"Fucking hell!" Nick cursed.

"You've got to be fuckin' kidding me." Mike shook his head.

Inside the large cargo area, what was occurring could only be described as a combat nightmare for the small but lethal squad. There was Cerberus on one side of the room, and Reaper forces on the other. Husks, and a unit that was coded 'Cannibals' for their tendency to devour fallen units of their own side. The two sides were mercilessly assaulting one another, neither giving an inch. And the N7 team was stuck right in the middle.

Everyone's omni-tools received flashing little red icons from Wolverine.

"The big guy's right. There's no way we'll get through that alive." Mike said.

"There is no other way to Dr. Gunthar. No air ducts, no alternative routes, nothing from this side of the facility." Kya replied.

"Shit. It's gonna take a Godsend to get through that." Nick added.

No sooner had the words left his mouth when suddenly dozens of YMIR type battle mechs dopped from the ceiling, half turning to Cerberus, and the other half turning to the Reapers. This had the effect of leaving a path directly to the elevator in between the hulking metal behemoths.

Nick and Mike both turned their heads upward. "Thank you!" They said in-sync.

The team sprinted through the chaotic gunfight, bullets whizzing and cracking around them, as the mechs, Reapers, and troopers tore each other apart. Kya reached the elevator first, then Nick, then Wolverine. Mike blasted a Cannibal that slipped past the mechs and turned to enter the elevator, but suddenly a grenade sent the YMIR closest to him into self-destruct.

He was blasted several feet into the air, into Reaper "territory" of the room.

"MIKE!" Kya shouted as she prepared a biotic move. Suddenly, Wolverine leaped past her, sprinting at an incredible speed, punching a path directly to the fallen operative. Reaching him, Wolverine picked up Mike, lifting him and before he could protest, threw him into the elevator, before re-entering a few seconds later.

"Thanks. I owe you one." Mike breathed as he rubbed his head. The landing had not been the kindest.

The elevator lifted off the ground, taking the N7 team safely away from the chaos below.

"Welcome brave soldiers." The intercom chimed. "I've been expecting you. That was quite the show."

00000

Elsewhere in the galaxy, small cargo ship sped toward the Citadel. Beneath its rugged hulls, it was packed with refugees escaping the Reapers. In one of the ship's cargo bays, where you would expect to hear crying and empty promises of everything being okay, the temporary residents of this area of the ship were all watching in utter confusion at the scene before them.

"Jorthan, bro, I understand fighting is fun. I'm a mercenary, I know. But you can't try to Leroy Jenkins a two mile tall metal squid. It doesn't work like that." A handsome man with dirty blonde wavy hair said. What drew attention to him however, were not his good looks, but the tattoos on his face. Turian colony markings.

The other individual was a batarian who looked very unhappy with the man in front of him. "What would you know Lions? How do you know that was my goal!?" He growled. "I'm sick and tired of you humans judging my species."

Lions threw his hands in the air. "Wow, really guy? The race card? We've worked together for all this time, you still pull that load of bull crap on me. You're cool bro. Real cool."

"Don't act like we're friends Lions. We're co-workers. I don't even know why I put up with a human as immature as you." Jorthan snarled.

"Yeah? Well you're ugly." Lions countered.

A refugee turned to the asari that had come onto the ship with the arguing mercenaries. The asari was beautiful, but all asari are, so what really stood out about her was the color of her skin. It wasn't the usual blue, teal or purple, but an exotic mix of blue and green. She was doing the hair of some young human girl that she had brought aboard.

"You travel with those guys?" he asked her.

"Yerp-a-derp." She replied.

"What?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, the human is my boss."

"Are they always like this?"

"No actually. They usually get along. Well, as well a human and batarian can I guess. Can I ask you something now?"

The man blinked. "Yeah I guess."

"Does her hair look like a butterfly to you?" The asari asked, gesturing to the little girls hair.

"…what?"

"Don't mind her. Just let her be, and maybe you won't get sucked into the madness."

"Veck! There you are you helmet faced mother fucker!" Lions said smiling.

The quarian nodded. "I was helping the captain fix up some of his systems. Figured it was the least I could do."

"Knowing you it probably was." Jorthan muttered.

"Love you too man." Veck replied.

"Captains headed to the Citadel right?" Lions asked.

"Yeah, we should be arriving in a few hours. Why?" The quarian replied.

"There someone I gotta talk to. Someone who is gonna need our services."


End file.
